Senkaku Diaoyutai
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: La unión entre dos países en medio de un conflicto puede provocar mas de un problema a sus jefes y sus ciudadanos pero también puede llevar al nacimiento de algo hermoso que ambos se esforzaran en proteger.
1. Chapter 1

Senkaku/Diaoyutai

**Cap. 1**

Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, sus jefes tuvieron que reunirse de emergencia debido a que miles de personas en la nación mayor, se encontraban protestando en contra de Japón. A Yao eso no le agradaba, recién venían iniciando una relación y que la gente de sus países empezara a llevarse mal les afectaría, ellos sabían que sus emociones y sus sentimientos muchas veces eran controlados por lo que sus ciudadanos sentían, si empezaban los conflictos su relación se podía ir en picada.

- Nos encargaremos de la protección de los ciudadanos japoneses que estén en nuestro país.- aseguro el jefe de estado chino, Yao miro de reojo al pelinegro pero este mantenía la mirada baja.- no se preocupe por ellos, ya tenemos asegurados los alrededores de los consulados y la embajada, todo sigue en completo orden es eso lugares.- después de esas palabras la reunión siguió con detalles técnicos y estrategias que no venia el caso y que aburrieron rápidamente al mayor. Pidiendo permiso procedió a retirarse del lugar.

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión era una antigua casa tradicional de madera con preciosos jardines y cruzado por un estanque en el que nadaban al menos una docena de peces koi, su silueta elegante en el agua era relajante y en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era mantenerse tranquilo, las revueltas le provocaban enormes dolores de cabeza y ya no estaba para esas cosas.

- Aiyaah… este tipo de cosas no son para mí… - metió sus manos entre las largas mangas de su traje y se quedo mirando a los peces nadar.- estoy tan cansado aru.- desde que empezaron las revueltas en varios puntos del país el representante físico de la nación no ha logrado dormir en calma, distintos lugares han sufrido destrozos y cada uno de esos era una dolorosa punzada en su cuerpo. En ese momento tenia los músculos demasiado tensos.

- Yao san.- la suave voz de Kiku lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se volteo a mirarlo, el más joven se encontraba caminando hacia él vestido con un yukata azul cielo que se le veía muy bien, el chino sonrió tiernamente mientras lo veía, su relación con el japonés era tan suave como la brisa entre las hojas de los árboles y eso era muy agradable, aunque últimamente, cada vez que lo veía, ciertas cosas se pasaban por su mente y terminaba sonrojado sin poder evitarlo.- Estaba buscándolo.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes tratarme con más confianza aru.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- somos pareja ahora.- saca una de las manos de sus mangas y toma una de las del chico sorpresivamente.- podemos tocarnos y hablarnos con más libertad.- sabía que si le decía eso provocaría que el joven se pondría rojo de la vergüenza y eso le gustaba mucho del menor.

Tal y como lo pensó las mejillas de Kiku se tornaron rojas y no pudo evitar reír, después de los últimos días eso fue un relajo para él.

- Este lugar es hermoso y los arboles de sakura están floridos aru.- le dijo mirando hacia el camino que se internaba en un parque rodeado de los bellos arboles color rosa, la brisa hacia flotar miles de pétalos en el aire.- ¿Gustarías de dar un paseo conmigo? – la presencia del japonés siempre lo relajaba muchísimo y poder disfrutar de su compañía en estos momentos en que las cosas estaban tensas entre sus países era un verdadero placer que quizás no se repetiría en mucho tiempo, desde que estados unidos le cediera la propiedad a Japón las islas siempre han sido motivo de conflictos entre ellos y Taiwán así que no era la primera vez que sus jefes se encontraban discutiendo sobre ellas pero si la primera vez que entraban en conflicto siendo ellos pareja.

- Sera un placer Yao san.- respondió el muchacho dedicándole una de esas escasas sonrisas que iluminaban su rostro, para el chino ese era el mejor obsequio que podía recibir. Aun con la mano del chico tomada lo llevo por el camino.

- Ahh.- suspiro el mayor cuando ya llevaban un trecho caminado, Kiku se había soltado de la mano de Yao y caminaba en silencio con un sonrojo puesto en sus mejillas, el chino, que conocía bastante bien al pequeño no se molesto por ello, sabía que era parte de su personalidad.- esto es tan complicado aru, cuantos años ya… - movió el cuello de manera tensa.- estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas aru.- llegaron hasta una zona de descanso donde habían unas cuantas amplias bancas con vista a una laguna, sinceramente era un lugar muy hermoso.

- Yao san.- Kiku hablo de pronto, el chino se dio la vuelta y pudo ver al otro con la cara gacha y los ojos tapados por su flequillo.- siéntate por favor.- Yao hizo lo que le pedía el chico y pudo sentir como se ponía detrás de él y comenzaba a darle un relajante masaje en su cuello, Yao no pudo evitar soltar un placentero suspiro, las manos de Kiku eran mágicas.- estas muy tenso…

Como no estarlo, desde 1972, cuando Alfred decidió entregar las islas a Japón que mantenían esa disputa, cada cierto tiempo explotaban manifestaciones anti-niponas en distintos puntos del país y sus jefes se veían obligados a discutir durante días cosas que hasta el momento no tenían solución. Y parecía que cada vez se ponían peor.

- Muchas gracias Kiku.- murmuro Yao.- me hacía falta esto aru.

El menor se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado, un incomodo silencio se interpuso entre ellos, definitivamente las malas relaciones entre sus países les afectaba mucho.

- Yao san.- otra vez fue Kiku el que rompió el silencio, el mayor se regaño mentalmente, a pesar de los muchos años de su vida aun no aprendía a separar sus emociones propias de las de su pueblo.- se que este no es el mejor momento pero quise aprovechar que hoy nos veríamos para darle esto.- de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta el más joven saco un paquetito elegantemente envuelto, el chino lo recibió cohibido. Al abrirlo una hermosa pulsera quedó a la vista.- es para conmemorar nuestra primera cita.

- Es precioso aru.- Yao miraba embelesado la pequeña joya.- lo siento, no tengo nada para ti.- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Yao san.- Kiku le tomo la mano y procedió a ponerle la pulsera, la suavidad de sus movimientos le provocaba al chino otro tipo de pensamientos. Prefirió concentrarse en los destellos que lanzaban las piedras al ponerlos a contraluz.- con que estés a mi lado ahora es más que suficiente.- el chino no puede evitarlo y se acerca a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, para Yao Kiku era realmente sorprendente.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos nerviosos, desde que empezaron su relación formalmente, siempre dejando de lado "aquella" noche, el contacto físico estaba bastante limitado, más que nada porque el menor tendía a ponerse demasiado rojo cada vez que el chino lo tocaba. Aunque a Yao eso le encantaba y lo provocaba constantemente solo para ver sus mejillas rojas como tomate. Pero ahora, en ese sitio y tan solo con estar mirándose, un agradable calor les estaba envolviendo estacionándose en sus corazones, casi sin percatarse de lo que hacían ambos acercaron sus rostros y juntaron sus labios. Momentos más tarde se separaron con las mejillas rojas y sonrientes, Yao me mordió el labio inferior algo nervioso.

- Disculpa por eso aru… - aunque no lo lamentaba en nada en realidad.- solo me deje llevar.- el japonés negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no lo lamento Yao san.- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del mayor entre las suyas.- creo que nos hacía falta a los dos.- sonrieron ambos a la vez y volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y el beso cada vez fue profundizándose más a cada segundo, para cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ambos tenían la respiración agitada. No había espacio para más palabras, ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Kiku empujo a Yao contra la banca poniéndose sobre él, acomodándose entre sus piernas, llevaban varias semanas de relación pero aun no habían hecho nada más que un par de besos, lo que estaban haciendo ahora era lo más intimo de sus vidas y al parecer ambos estaban decididos.

Los besos comenzaron a ser más cortos, más apasionados y lujuriosos, suaves gemidos se escapaban de los labios de ambas naciones, el pelinegro busco aumentar el contacto y lentamente levanto la camisa del otro dejando ver la blanca piel de pecho del chino. Cuando tomo uno de los rosados botones del mayor este dejo escapar un gemido y arqueo la espalda, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del mayor violentamente, jamás había sentido aquello, con ninguno de sus amantes anteriores y se asusto un poco, respirando dolorosamente lo quedo mirando. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento los ojos siempre opacos del más joven brillaban maravillosamente, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos por los besos compartidos, su cabello enmarcaba la cara normalmente pálida pero que ahora estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el deseo, Yao podía sentir el cuerpo del otro temblar sobre él y en contra de eso no pudo hacer nada más que entregarse.

- Ah Kiku aru… - suspiro mientras el otro volvía a besarlo, a tomar su cuello con lujuria, a acariciar su cuerpo con manos calientes y nerviosas, el mayor también decidió tomar parte de la acción y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del japonés mientras abría un poco mas sus piernas para que el chico se acomodara entre ellas con mayor libertad, a los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban desnudos de cintura para arriba, la brisa que les rodeaba se sentía ligeramente fría en sus cuerpos.

- Yao san, ¿tienes frio? – le pregunto el pelinegro con voz tierna, el chino negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, con todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos el frio era lo que menos le preocupaba, el más joven pareció entenderlo y le regreso el beso, con sumo cuidado le levanto la cabeza de la banca y con un solo movimiento le quito la cinta que le anudaba el cabello provocando que las largas hebras el mayor comenzaran a moverse libremente al viento, desde que era un niño a Kiku le apasionaba el pelo de Yao y ahora, viéndolo bajo de él, excitado y agitado, el cabello castaño del chino le parecía lo mas erótico del mundo.- Yao san… eres hermoso.- termino diciendo con un suspiro antes de comenzar a mordisquear los pezones del otro, lamiéndolos provocando cortos jadeos y suspiros en los labios de Yao, los dedos del mayor perdidos entre las hebras negras de Kiku tirando levemente de el cada vez que una nueva oleada de placer lo recorría, ambos sentían que los pantalones ya eran un estorbo y los quitaron con presteza casi sin darse cuenta, solo cuando sus erecciones se rozaron y ambos dejaron escapar un jadeo que se percataron de que tan lejos habían llegado las cosas.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Yao san? – la mirada oscura del más joven se poso sobre el rostro del chino y este sintió un estremecimiento, solo pudo asentir por que la voz no le salía de otra forma que no fueran jadeos, el pelinegro se lamio los labios antes de volver a atacar la boca del otro, cada vez más profundo, más caliente, Yao no pudo evitar el jadeo grueso que se le escapo cuando el primer dedo de Kiku penetro su entrada sin aviso, moviéndolo en círculos para dilatarlo, el mayor se aferro a la espalda del otro enterrándole las uñas cuando la sensación de molestia dejo paso a otra más placentera, ese gesto le dio al japonés la idea de que el otro estaba listo para recibir otro dedo, momentos más tarde mete el tercero dilatando lo más posible aquella cálida estrechez.- voy a entrar Yao san.- le susurro al oído.- dime si te molesta por favor.- el chino lo miro a los ojos y respondió solo con un profundo beso, el más joven se acomodo contra su entrada y comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado, las estrechas paredes de Yao le apretaban el miembro y mucho le costaba a Kiku contenerse de empezar a embestirlo con desenfreno.- ah, Yao san, ahhh… – los jadeos subían de tono a medida que los movimientos de los dos se volvían mas rápidos, las embestidas más profundas, en algún momento Kiku tomo la estrecha cintura de Yao levantándolos juntos y poniéndolo sobre sus caderas mientras el quedaba sentado todavía dentro del delgado cuerpo del chino, en esa posición las embestidas eran aun más profundas y el roce contra la próstata hacía que el más delgado se retorciera de placer escondiendo la cara contra el cuello del menor para ahogar un poco los gemidos que se le escapaban sin cesar, cuando llego el orgasmo echó la cabeza para atrás con fuerza con los ojos cerrados y un grito ahogado en la garganta, a los pocos segundos el pelinegro terminaba también dentro de él mientras escondía los jadeos en el pecho del mayor.

- Yao san… esto fue… yo… - con la respiración agitada Kiku no lograba encontrar las palabras para explicar el cumulo de sensaciones que lo llenaban en ese minuto, el chino sonríe aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho con cuidado y ternura, lentamente sus respiraciones tomaban el curso normal, una suave risita se escapo de los labios del mayor.

- Wǒ ài nǐ Kiku.- le dijo en su susurro en el oído, el otro solo rio y lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

- Watashi wa anata o aishite Yao san.- sus cuerpos sudados comenzaron a temblar ante el viento frio que se estaba levantando y que les provoco una risa floja.- creo que deberíamos vestirnos.- el mayor se sonrojo visiblemente y asintió, separándose con pesar del mas bajo comenzó a buscar su ropa. Suerte que lo que usaba ese día era muy sencillo de poner.

- ¿Tú crees que cuando todo este problema termine podamos pasar una noche juntos aru? – tristemente, desde que habían comenzado la relación, aun no pasaban una noche juntos, bueno eso sin contar "aquella" noche.

- Es lo que más estoy deseando Yao san.- el mayor pudo adivinar una sonrisa en su voz, pero cuando iba a responder su móvil sonó cortando todo el momento.

- ¿Wei? – Respondió, a los pocos segundos su rostro tomo una expresión muy seria.- Wǒ míngbáile, wǒ mǎshàng.- dijo enfadado antes de cortar el teléfono.- era mi jefe aru.- dijo volviéndose a mirar a Kiku quien terminaba de vestirse.- debo volver de inmediato al palacio de gobierno, ha habido otros problemas aru.- suspiro mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la banca y se colocaba la parte superior de su ropa, tendría que bañarse una vez regresara a su casa.

- Entiendo Yao san.- dijo en voz baja el japonés.- creo que yo también debo volver a mi país.- aparte de los inconvenientes de ser naciones se agregaba el hecho de que sus países estaban separados por el mar, a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque la tecnología moderna les permitía viajar de un país a otro con rapidez sus respectivos trabajos los mantenían alejados, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pensaban lo mismo, la distancia y el tiempo, sus trabajos… todo era complicado.

- Pero aun así yo amo a Yao san.- dijo Kiku como si pudiera leer los pensamientos del mayor, Yao le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

- Yo también amo a Kiku aru.- dijo antes de tomar la mano del otro y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la casa de reuniones, quizás pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verse pero esa tarde quedaría en su memoria como una reafirmación de los que los dos sentían.

* * *

Buenas tardes, noches, días ^^

Este fic es la continuación de uno que aun no publico (no lo hagan en sus casas niños, no suban segundas partes de primeras inexistentes .)

pero que espero tener listo lo mas pronto posible, es un Mpreg, tema que no me gusta tanto pero que es muy necesario después de leer tantas y tantas noticias sobre los conflictos que estos dos están teniendo con la custodia de las islas que le dan nombre al fic, es solo mi humilde idea de como pueden superar el problema. Le doy las gracias a una buena amiga, Eli, ella ayudo muchísimo con la idea.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, besos.

Un Reviews no le hace mal al Nichu XD

Campaña: mas amor para el Nichu/Chuni .


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Un mes después las cosas entre ambos países se habían estabilizado, las revueltas dentro de china no habían tomado fuerzas y se habían diluido sin consecuencias graves que lamentar, Yao llevaba poco más de una semana durmiendo bien y eso había aumentado su energía considerablemente, andaba de mucho mejor humor, muy animado y ágil, muy entusiasmado con todo lo que tenía relación con las islas Diaoyutai, sorprendió a sus jefes diciendo que las cosas se solucionarían tan fácilmente si ambos países compartieran las islas, si tomaran ambos la custodia del lugar. Los jefes tuvieron que explicarle que, aunque era una buena idea, tenían que contar con la aprobación del otro país y eso era casi imposible, además Taiwán también tendría algo que decir. Lo misterioso fue que cuando le dieron esa explicación el chino se encerró en su habitación deprimido… hasta que salió para comer.

El comportamiento errático del pelicastaño tenía sobresaltado a sus superiores quienes no le encontraban una explicación lógica a sus cambios de humor.

- Yao Xiānshēng, debería calmarse.- le decían cuando lo veían deambular de un lado a otro murmurando cosas como que Taiwán no tenía nada que ver o las ganas que tenia de comer varios tipos de cosas.- quizás debería tomar un descanso aru.- pero cada vez que se lo mencionaban el chino decía que se encontraba perfectamente y volvía al trabajo como si nada, hasta que el tema de las islas volvía al tapete. Era como un círculo vicioso.

Un mes y medio después de que estuvieran juntos, organizaron una nueva reunión solo que esta vez en el país del menor, Yao se entusiasmo muchísimo y preparo montones de dulces para llevarle de regalo al más bajo, por poco consigue que sus jefes lo dejaran en casa pero logro convencerlos, no sabía porque pero estaba ansioso de verlo, anhelaba escucharlo y tocarlo, y aunque eso lo preocupaba un poco de solo pensar que lo vería se le llenaba el estomago de mariposas. El viaje en avión se lo paso durmiendo, después de seis semanas de hiperactividad un enorme cansancio lo ataco y las casi cuatro horas de viaje no fueron suficiente sueño para él así que cuando se bajo del avión refregaba sus ojos de manera infantil, aunque cargaba cuidadosamente el paquete de dulces que había preparado para el japonés. Suerte que la reunión estaba programada para el día siguiente porque en cuanto llego a su habitación del hotel se dejo caer sobre la cama y no supo más de su alma hasta las cinco y media de la mañana del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto Kiku revisaba una y otra vez el papeleo de la reunión, para él ver a los representantes chino era un problema, las islas le pertenecían, quizás no por derecho, pero llevaba años encargándose de ellas y ahora que habían descubierto buenas cantidades de recursos naturales todos ponían sus ojos en ellas, inclusive el gobierno del que era su pareja, pensar en Yao de esa manera constantemente traía rubor a sus mejillas pero hoy, preocupado por la situación de sus islas, nada podía desconcentrarlo de su labor. Pero no podía negar que le presencia del mayor le llenaba de ideas la cabeza, sobre todo pensando en lo que había pasado mes y medio atrás y bueno, la noche que ambos decidieron sacar de sus cabezas pero que fue el inicio de todo. Se pillo esbozando una sonrisa mientras sostenía los papeles sin prestarles atención, como le gustaría que en estos momentos las cosas fueran diferentes, si todo estuviera en calma ellos hasta podrían pasar más tiempo juntos pero las circunstancias hicieron lo contrario y hasta de repercusiones hablaban sus jefes… y los jefes de Yao san.

- Si nos vamos a guerra… si tenemos que herirnos otra vez… ¿Que será de nosotros Yao san? – los recuerdos de batallas pasadas lo atacaban cada vez que escuchaba de la posibilidad de una contienda armada por la soberanía de las islas, quizás nunca debió aceptar que Alfred se las entregara.- Pero lo hecho está hecho y nada podía cambiar el pasado, ahora de lo que debían preocuparse ambas naciones era de mantener las cosas lo más calmadas posible, preferiría mil reuniones antes de que sus jefes decidieran que no había otra opción. Retomo la revisión de sus papeles, todo debía estar perfecto para la reunión de esa mañana.

Escucho pasos, justo a su espalda, pasos cortos y rápidos, se volteo rápidamente pero como temió, nadie había detrás e él.

- Esto es extraño.- dijo mientras guardaba los papeles en su maletín.- seguro estoy muy tenso.- decidió que en cuanto acabaran con todo esto pediría al menos una semana libre. Miro la hora en su móvil, faltaba poco para la reunión y mejor se iba ya, en el camino podría intentar relajarse.

Esta vez la reunión se llevaría a cabo en una elegante oficina del edificio de gobierno japonés, en ella había una pantalla en donde circulaban distintas imágenes de las islas en disputa, los representantes de las naciones ya conocían perfectamente el lugar, la isla más grande apenas tiene cuatro y algo kilómetros y el archipiélago completo apenas rozaba los siete kilómetros cuadrados, no era un gran territorio como para que creara tantos problemas pero desde que se había descubierto que podía contener grandes cantidades de gas natural todos lo querían.

- Si ustedes recuerdan el tratado de San Francisco.- explicaba uno de los japoneses.- vuestro líder Chiang Kai-Shek pudo haberse negado a que se nos entregara la tutela de las islas, pero no fue así. Es irresponsable de su parte preocuparse ahora del territorio solo por que se cree que en él hay yacimientos de petróleo y gas natural.- término de decir apuntando a unos gráficos que se proyectaban en la pared.

- La situación era completamente diferente en esos momentos aru.- respondió uno de los hombres chinos.- nuestro gobierno no podía oponerse a los requerimientos de Estados Unidos, por lo mismo no hubo replicas en el asunto de las islas, pero originalmente le pertenecen a China aru.- saco una buena cantidad de mapas e investigaciones que fundamentaban su postura.- son una zona administrada por Taiwán y deben de ser devueltas.

Las cosas empezaban a calentarse en ambas partes, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer y las personificaciones de los países en conflicto empezaban a sentir en sus cuerpos la antipatía que se tenían ambos bandos. Yao suspiro hondo intentado contener toda la oleada de rencor que comenzó a revivir en su corazón, a pesar de que sus gobiernos, durante los últimos sesenta y siete años, no aceptaban completamente las disculpas de Japón, él, por su parte, había comprendido que las cosas que el pelinegro hizo fue condicionado por las exigencias de sus jefes, él mismo tuvo que empuñar su arma en contra de sus hermanos menores, los dos tenían sangre del otro en las manos, ninguno de los dos estaba libre de culpa. Por el lado de Kiku era un poco diferente, empezaba a molestarle que los chinos quisieran recuperar la soberanía sobre un territorio que habían abandonado tan fácilmente antes, sus derechos prácticamente habían expirado junto con el acuerdo de San Francisco y no podía consentir que le arrebataran una probable fuente de combustible, desde el terremoto y tsunami que destruyera gran parte del país y casi provocara un desastre nuclear, que necesitaba desesperadamente nuevas fuentes de energía, si las islas tenían el petróleo y el gas natural que se sospechaban eran demasiado valiosas para él. No las dejaría sin luchar.

- Entonces iremos con nuestra demanda a la O.N.U. – agregó uno de los representantes de China de manera exasperada.- y si es necesario apelaremos a la corte internacional con tal de que reconozcan nuestros derechos aru.- termino de manera amenazante.

- Pues bien.- Kiku se levanto de pronto.- lleven este problema ante la O.N.U. o ante quienes ustedes quieran… pero las islas seguirán estando bajo la soberanía de Japón y no dejaran de estarlo hasta que la corte diga lo contrario… y aun así apelaremos.- la voz del pelinegro sonaba demasiado seria y profunda, atemorizante, tanto que el chino sintió un escalofrió al reconocerla, así era la voz de Kiku cuando casi acaba con él durante la guerra, sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle la espalda y los recuerdos que tanto se esforzaba por mantener a raya intentaron invadir su cabeza, para luchar contra ello se levanto para exponer la idea que venía rondándole la cabeza desde más de un mes atrás.

- ¿No podríamos compartir la custodia de las islas aru? – pregunto intentando no demostrar el dolor que los recuerdos le causaba.- Ambos saldríamos beneficiados y se acabaría todo este conflicto.- se quedo en silencio esperando la reacción de los presentes, más que nada la de Kiku.

- Eso no es posible Yao san y lo sabes.- respondió el menor.- las islas son de mi propiedad y no es mi intención compartirlas.- Kiku tomo los papeles de encima de la mesa y los ordeno dentro de la carpeta.- volveremos a hablar cuando tengan una propuesta más realista que podamos discutir.

Él y los japoneses que lo acompañaban dieron por terminada la reunión así que los chinos, después de una formal reverencia, se retiraron, Yao intento captar la mirada del pelinegro pero este la mantuvo fija en sus papeles evitándolo. Con un suspiro el chino se retiro sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, sentía en lo más profundo que todo no solo tenía relación con unos trozos de tierra perdidos en el mar, que había algo aun más importante. Y que eso también tenía relación con Kiku, su indiferencia lo lastimaba.

Solo esperaba que con el tiempo las cosas se arreglaran.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, las cosas comienzan a complicarse para estos dos .

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden que cada Reviews es mas amor para el Nichu ^^


End file.
